


Starqueen

by ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/ImagineStarkQuill
Summary: After the civil war Tony meets the Guardians of the Galaxy and Peter falls hard for him. Especially when Steve calls Tony and starts yelling at him.





	Starqueen

Peter looks up from his breakfast and smiles at Gamora. She just nods at him and starts reading the newspaper. Well, he won’t tell her that she holds it upside down. Groot is still eating and Rocket is half alseep next to him. Even Drax is here, but Tony is missing.

“I am Groot.”

“I don’t care that you are still hungry. That is my bacon!” Rocket growls and holds onto his plate.

Peter smiles and looks around. Where could Tony be? Normally he is the first in the kitchen because he needs his coffee. Its been over two months now that Peter and the Guardians are with Tony in his Tower, after they crashed their ship. His beautiful ship.

Still. Why is Tony not here?

“I am Groot.”

“No i’m not sleeping! I will eat it!” Rocket mumurs even though his eyes are still closed. Peter shakes his head at them and looks to Gamora.

“Where’s Tony?” he asks and Gamora doesn’t even look up.

“Already missing your Boyfriend?” is what she asks back and Peter sputters.

“He is not my boyfriend?!” Peter nearly squeaks. But everyone at the table laughs. Even Drax and Peter is sure that he doesn’t know why.

“Good morning.”

Tony smiles at them when he enters the kitchen and he looks…gorgeous. He just wears old jeans and a white shirt but the way he yawns and rubs his left eye. He is just too cute.

After Gamora told him that they wouldn’t be together, Peter was really sad. But then they’ve met Tony. And Peter was…gone. Just like that. And his friends knew this.

“Morning, Tony.” Peter says and he can’t help his smile. Tony smiles back at him and then makes a beeline for the coffeemaker.

“So what are the plans for today?” asks Tony once he is at his second cup of coffee. He sits down next to Drax, who grunts.

“Working on the ship. Care to join us?” says Rocket who looks a lot more awake now. Tony smiles at him and shakes his head.

“Sadly no. But i wouldn’t be a help anyway.” Answers Tony and shrugs. Peter wants to say something about that. Because this isn’t true. Tony is always a help and he is a _genius!_ He worked a lot on the ship already and Rocket wouldn’t ask him if Tony wasn’t good.

“Sir? Captain Rogers on the phone.” Friday says before Peter can say anything about Tonys sad look. He always gets the look when he says something about himself like that. Like he truly believes it. Like someone he loves told him that before. Peter wants to scream.

“Oh. I will talk to him la-…”, Tony begins but then they all can hear Captain America in the kitchen.

“Tony? What is the matter with you?”, Captain America shouts already and Tony gets even paler then before.

“I..uhm…can i call you back?” Tony whispers and he looks really afraid.

“What? No! I want to clarify that _now_!” Captain America growls and Tony stands up. He looks a bit shaken, though.

“B-but i uh…i have visitors…” Tony tries again and Captain America laughs.

“As if. Now want to tell me why Bucky is awake? We froze him for a reason, Stark! You know that. Do you want to hurt him again is that what you want?” Captain America sounds so angry that even Drax looks a bit afraid at the ceiling where they can hear his voice.

“No! I…i made an update and i…wanted to help!” Tony says now and he looks so desperate, that Peter wants to hold him.

“We don’t need your fucking help. Nobody does!” This is another voice on the phone but it is enough. Without another word Tony runs out of the room. The Guardians are left speechless.

“Captain, here is Starlord. I think you made Tony upset.” Peter stands up now, even if Captain America can’t see that. But his voice is cold.

“Who are you?” asks Captain America back.

“Peter Quill. A friend of Tony. Rocket, Gamora, Drax and Groot are with me and we are the Guardians of the Galaxy.” Peter says slowly. He doesn’t know Captain America and now he is glad about it. Seems like an asshole.

“The Guardians of the Galaxy? What is Tony going to do now?!” Captain America sounds like _they_ are the bad guys. Peter growls.

“Nothing that i would tell you, but listen. If you ever talk to him again like that, we will find you.” Peter says and Drax gets his knife out of one of his pockets. Peter shuhes him.

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes, Asshole.” is all Peter says before he leaves, too. He needs to find Tony. He can hear Rockets and Groots voices as he leaves.

“I dont know who you are, Captain. But Tony is the smartest man i know and it means a lot when i say it.”

“I am Groot.”

 

*

Peter needs nearly an hour to find Tony and when he does he wants to smack himself. Of course Tony is here.

Tony really worked with Gamora und Rocket a lot on their ship the last weeks. And when he wasn’t working on that, he tried to build a smaller ship that fits only himself, so he could visit them.

Peter was so happy when Tony asked them if that was okay. And he was sure the hug from Drax was painful but Tony smiled so wide, that all Peter could do was to smile back.

And now he sits in his little ship. _Crying._

Well you know. Tony is a lot of things. And he does a lot of things. He likes to cuddle Peter when they watch a movie late at night. He likes to show Rocket his suits and even made one for him. He likes to cook with Gamora and he even teaches her. He dances with Groot when he is happy.

But Peter has never seen him cry.

It's heartbreaking. And beautiful.

“Tony?” Peter says after a few seconds and Tony looks up at him. Then he wipes his tears away and smiles.

“Oh hey Peter. Do you need anything?” Tonys eyes are still wet and the smile doesn’t look real.

Peter doesn’t answer he just goes over to Tony and nearly sits on his lap, before he hugs him. Tony freezes.

“Peter?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” Tony sounds so unsure and then he cries again. Peter just holds him through it and pets his soft hair. Tony is such a wonderful man and nobody cares.

Peter had known that the Avengers and he had a fight, but he didn’t know it was that bad.

“S-sorry.” Tony says when he stops crying.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” answers Peter.

“Its just hard to… uhm hear the truth.” Tony says slowly and he doesn’t look at Peter anymore. Peter shakes his head.

“What? He didn’t said the truth. He was just being an asshole.” says Peter and hugs Tony again. He just likes it, okay? Tony is so warm.

“Don’t let him hear that.” giggles Tony and Peter smiles, too. It took Tony a while before he would giggle around them. But now he does it a lot and its the cutest sound Peter has ever heard.

“Oh but i told him.” Peter answers and Tony gasped.

“What? But he is…Captain America!” Tony says then and he seems to really mean that. Sounds like he really liked him before their fight.

“And I’m Star _Lord_. Which is way better than a Captain.” says Peter easily and Tony giggles again.

“That is true.”

They sit like that for a while and Peter even plays with Tonys fingers. Tony seems tired now and his eyes are nearly closed. Then he sits back up.

“And i’m Iron Man. Which means i’m only a man.” now Tony sounds upset again and Peter pulls him closer. So that Tony sits on his lap. Perfect. Tony is smaller than him and Peter is a goner for that.

“Nah. Not only a man. Just the best i know.” answers Peter now and he even kisses Tonys head. Tony shudders.

“Y-you only know aliens, but me. Your opinion doesn’t count.” whispers Tony and Peter shakes his head.

“Nope. My opinion is the only one that counts. But if it calms you. Rocket and Groot also told Captaim America to fuck himself. And Drax had already his knife out.” Peter tells him and Tony relaxes.

“Really?” Tony asks and he looks so surprised at that. Peter holds him closer.

“Course. We are your friends.” he whispers in Tonys ear and Tony shudders so beautifully again.

“It’s just… i miss them you know? I miss Steve so much and i thought he was my friend. And Clint he was so angry at me. And…i just i…really wanted to help! I made an update for Bucky, so he could live withouth being afraid to be controlled again. I thought…that then they all would come back and i wouldn’t be alone anymore.” Tony tells him slowly.

“Come with us.”

“What?” Tony sits up again and he doesn’t seem to be angry that he still sits in Peters lap.

“Come with us. Be a Guardian of the Galaxy. Please.” Peter really means it. When the ship is ready, they need to leave. And he can’t leave without Tony.

“You don’t need me!” Tonys says and Peter kisses his hair again.

“I need you.”

Before Tony can protest again, Peter turns him a bit around and kisses him. He can still feel the salt from Tonys tears on his lips, but he doesn’t care. It feels so good. Tonys grip around his shoulder gets firmer. And then Tony kisses him back.

Peter is on cloud nine.

“Really?” Tony asks shyly when they part and Peter leans his forehead against Tonys.

“Really.” Peter smiles because Tonys face is a bright red now. Tony looks up at him and smiles back.

“Okay. I will come with you.” Tony says then Peter kisses him again, just because he can do that now. Tony giggles.

“But only because you need a Star _queen_ at your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://imaginestarkquill.tumblr.com)


End file.
